


I accidentally called Habit 'Dad'

by DollMythos



Series: Habitician Family [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Fluff, M/M, Other, dont let the name fool you, flower kid is nonbinary, habit and kamal are both trans, this is full of angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollMythos/pseuds/DollMythos
Summary: Traumatized, both physically and emotionally, Flower Child has to try to re-enter society. So its to everyone's surprise when they become attached to both Habit and Kamal, unintentionally viewing the pair as father figures.





	1. Chapter One

Flower child felt the tears streaming down their face. They were bleeding, oh my gosh, there was blood everywhere. They had tried to keep it together with the estranged dentist in the room but the minute he had left the poor kid couldn’t help but let out a primal cry. My god,my god,my god. They had assumed from Kamal’s accounts that Habit would be unhinged but nothing could have prepared them to be drugged out of their mind and literally the only thing they liked about themselves, their smile, destroyed. 

After a few more tears slipped and blood spit out, Flower child knew they needed to get out. They had come too far to fail. They would not fail. It didn’t take long for the bleeding teen to enter the code and open the door.

They ran out of the room, dizzy but ready to throw down. But they were unprepared to see Habit just...standing there in his normal clothes, eerily calm.”How Now You little-Flower-Cavity! You escapdd.!!” the dentist drawled in his eccentric way. Flower child held their bouquet just a little bit tighter. 

“That's the Last Straw..You think you'm are SO Important! Coming 2 MY Habitat!!..Making MY habiticians.....HAPPY.....!”He continued to speak with a calm face yet heightened voice. “You think you're sOO Good at cheering up a Few Sad Folks! ...Well...I'm'm NOt jealous! I'M better than U. As soon as I have hundreds and 100s of teeth, I'm going to make a MILLION peeple Happy. A BILLion.”

As he continued to rant, Flower child shifted through their items. They needed to do something fast but what?

“I was so close... but no... you CHEERED UP the Habiticians!” Time was running out. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my go-a full on panic attack was close to forming. But before they started to cry again something soft shifted against their fingers. The Lily. Of course!

“They're were going to give up their Smiles for the Greater Good, Even though they didno't know it yet.” Flower child timidly walked closer. “But now…”

They shoved the flower into his face. Oops a little too blunt. Well too late to back down now.

The doctor crinkled his face at the flower. “Huh? Am I supposed to KNOW what that is???” They nodded their head with ferocity they didn’t realize was inside them. “That AROMA. Let me take a smell.” They held the flower closer. Habit smelled it and suddenly jumped back. “TH....THAT FLOWER... It's....Do you realize how difficult it is to grow a flower that pure?” 

Again they nodded. It had taken days to figure out what the dentist’s diaries meant but with the help of the fortune teller Carla, the child had managed it. 

“Ah, the only one who knows how to grow a flower like that is...Me....You must have read my diary...You know all about me, then...And you came to see me anyway?”  
For a third time they nodded in agreement. 

“Say, Flower Kid. If it's not too much trouble... maybe you could...ah..Listen to what I have to say?..”

Maybe it was the drugs or their caretaker personality but again the child complied with Habit.

He gulped and started to speak, “I thought I destroyed all those seeds.  
Squashed them flat and buried them deep, deep where they wouldn't resurface.I used to be a naive flower child like you, kid. But I gave up believing that everyone could be saved.”

Yes the gas definitely was affecting them because why else would flower kid feel their heart suddenly melt for this sad man standing in front of them.

“I learned that you gotta break a few eggs to make a happiness omelettettee.  
Or teeth.But then again, you've worked so hard for me.Maybe I haven't been trying hard enough. If you can help a mess like me... maybe you have a shot at helping the world.....one person at a time.You can do what I couldn't, flower kid. You can cheer them All Up.”

Again Flower Child felt their body jolt in surprise. “And if you're gonna make some people happy..how about you start with me........do you want to be my friend?”

The kid, before they were even aware of what they were doing, stepped forward and held Habit’s hand. Habit blinked in surprise and then smiled.

“R- really. A real friend...After every-thing I Did to you....Maybe when you're back in town... we can get a "coffee."Or something like that.To eat.Send me an e-mail some time.”  
He suddenly shifted as if he had realised how ridiculous the whole situation was. “I've kept you here long enough. It's time for you to go.You have a lot of good left to give to this World. Please. Make them Smile. For Me?”

Letting go of his hand they nodded. He smiled with a timid thank you. The Flower kid turned to walk away but couldn’t help but feel something was left to do. Well, they had relied on their instincts so far, why not continue. With a flash of passion, Flower Child ran to Habit, jumped into his arms and gave a huge kiss on the cheek.

Habit was...blushing extremely hard. “OH! A... you're... you're... smooching......I haven't gotten a smooch like that since I first met my Lily. You're... sweet.. Flower Child. Perhaps...The sweetest.” 

Now it was their turn to flush. For several minutes Habit and this strange teen held each other in comfortable silence. Gently, Boris set the smaller person down. They talked quietly. With the dentist promising to take care of himself and find a therapist, and with Flower Kid promising to meet their new friend in town as soon as they were able. 

With a friendly wave they entered the elevator, ready to go home. Yet, as soon as the doors closed, Flower started to sob uncontrollably. They looked in their hand mirror only to see nearly all their teeth was gone. Oh my god. How would they explain this to their mom. There was no possible way they would be able to afford implants. 

And as the elevator door opened and they drunkenly stumbled out, Flower continued to cry. And continued to cry as they climbed on their bike to ride home. And continued to sob when they crashed and fell off. They stopped crying after they spit out more blood. In a delirious state they managed to make it home to their flower shop and passed out in front of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Habit sat in front of his computer lost in thought. It had been a month since the disastrous ‘Big Event’ and after several therapy sessions, he believed he was in a decent enough mindset to contact Flower Child. But...here he was blankly staring at his screen. How could he possibly do this? This kid had seen him at his lowest and had their mouth violated in a way he couldn’t believe had been connected to him.

It had been a struggle reconnecting with Kamal. After several awkward emails between the two men, Kamal unexpectedly showed up at the habitat. Despite shaking like a leaf, the frog like male demanded they needed to speak in person. Habit agreed without much protest. Together they sat on the roof and talked...and talked...and talked for hours on hours. What started as stale small talk turned into Habit slowly telling Kamal of his past trauma, then crying and Kamal holding him, and then the sad dentist apologizing over and over again for insulting his faithful friend and pushing him away. Then Kamal started to cry much to the taller man’s surprise. Kamal then began to ramble, somehow even less coherent than Habit. He in turn apologized for ignoring the various signs of his bosses depression and manic behavior. Between sobs he said how selfish he felt for sending a literal child to do what he should have done months before. Now both of them were crying, holding each other until the tears ran dry. 

With a hiccup Habit thanked Kamal for staying in the habitat even though he was clearly not in the right mindset to take care of Habit. As they stared into each others eyes Kamal suddenly pulled his ex-bosses head down and kissed him squarely on the mouth. It was soft and sweet...just like a lily. Kamal pulled away and looked at Habit, no,Boris in the eyes. As Boris sat expressionless the smaller man started to panic. He knew Habit had still been in the closet the last time they had talked, maybe he was too forceful, maybe his flirting had been merely Habit’s weird quirks, maybe-Boris then suddenly grabbed Kamal onto to his lap and kissed him with the most passion Kamal had never known. They melted together like two puzzle pieces lost in time who had finally found their match. 

When they fell apart to breathe Habit said what he felt was all he could say. “Kamal, I love you.”

And now Habit was supposed to be writing an email to a child who he had ripped teeth out of but instead was blushing over his gay ecounter. Mentally smacking himself, Habit finally began to write. 

Dear Flower Child,

How have u been? I’ve been getting better. My therapisd is really nice and i s helping me werk out some things. I even mayde up with Kamal!!! If ur free maybe we could meet up? I cawnt wait. :- )

Love,  
Boris Habit

As he sent it, Boris let out a sigh of anxiety. He wouldn’t blame Flower child for ignoring his email. He really was a bad person. Or at least according to his therapist, a good person with good intentions but poor execution skills. Yet much to his surprise the teen replied not even five minutes later. With a gulp Habit opened the email.

Dear Dr.Habit,

I’m so happy to hear you are doing better! I apologize for not writing you earlier, i’ve been very busy with my mother’s flower shop. But I’m actually free tomorrow. If that works I would love to meet up for tea(I’m not much of a coffee person). And maybe if he wants maybe Kamal could come too? I haven't heard from him either, so I’m glad you guys made up. Email me back if you’re available. 

Sincerely,  
Flower Child

Habit was absolutely ecstatic not only was the kid not ignoring him but they generally seemed excited to meet him and Kamal! Yet as he typed his response he couldn’t help but wonder why the Flower had signed with that...not their real name. When the person had applied to the habitat they had put that as their name as well but...there was no way that was actually their name.

Habit simply shook his head. That was a question that could wait until they met in person. Him and them typed back and forth setting a time and place. 

With that set Habit stood and walked out of his office. He walked to the elevator and went down. As soon as he entered the courtyard he couldn’t help but giggle. Kamal was in painter’s gear, desperately trying to reach a spot just a bit too tall for him.

“I don’t think you’re going to get that without a ladder,”he said with a kiss to Kamal’s head. 

The much smaller man glared playfully. “You’re lucky I’m even doing this.”

“Well if i remember correctly you said, and I quote ‘that you would leave me forever if I didn’t let you repaint this garish color.’”

“I’m sorry but green-Jesus Boris I know you were losing your mind but this is literally the ugliest color i have seen,”Kamal said as he gestured to what was left of the original paint color. His now boyfriend had finished the primer and now was painting the wall a soft cream color. 

“Okay, I guess you’re right but you won’t believed who emailed me. Flower Child!” Boris said in a childlike tone that melted Kamal’s heart.

“Really that’s great. How are they?”

“They said they’re busy lately but free tomorrow annnnnnnnnnnnnnd they want you to come too!”

Kamal stuttered in a panic, “Why do they want to see me? I didn’t even help them. Oh my god they must hate me-”. Habit shushed his tiny man by holding his face.

“Kamal. Kamal look at me. I literally drugged, dragged and ripped out their teeth. I should honestly be in jail, yet here I am. Please don’t put yourself down when you have only acted like a normal human.”

Kamal’s response was to set down his brush and put his head into Boris’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to every beautiful sfm fanfic writer, I have offically read every single fic(yes even the weird ones)! Thank you for the goddamn food *mwah*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter and future ones as well focus on gender identity and effects of other disregard for them. Flower Child is non-binary and a majority of their story line will follow their process. I believe this fandom should be a safe space and I would never want to hurt anyone. If discrimination against those who are non-binary triggers you, I urge you not to read this! Thank you.

They were late. Kamal nervously sipped his coffee. Boris and Flower had agreed to meet at a small cafe for brunch. But even though him and his boyfriend had arrived miraculously on time, the person they were meeting was thirty minutes late. Habit wasn’t any less nervous but was desperately trying not to show it.

Both of their trains of thought were interrupted when a loud bang came from outside. Habit turned to look and smiled in second hand embarrassment. Flower Child, red faced and out of breath, had leaned their bike just a tad bit too hard on the window. The tired teen dragged their body inside only to notice the couple and somehow became more red in their face. 

They quickly scurried to sit at the seats across from the two. “I’m sorry I’m late. Flower deliveries ran a bit late today,”Flower child said out of breath. Both Habit and Kamal inwardly gasped. They had assumed that the kid was mute but it appeared not true. The teen noticed their shocked expressions. “I have selective mutism. I’m working on it. Have been for years.” Kamal nodded in understanding. He was well acquainted with anxiety. 

“Well I’m very happy that you’re here,” Habit said with a timid smile. 

“Me too,”giggled the teen. “But more importantly, I couldn’t help but notice you holding hands as I walked in.”

The former dentist now was red all over in a blush. Kamal surprisingly confident replied with, “We’re dating now actually. What do you think?”

It wasn’t long before Flower and Kamal were talking about different romantic settings, weddings, and other things that sent the large green man melting into the floor.

“The two of you will be the death of me,”groaned Boris with a sigh. Flower laughed out loud this time with their mouth open. Whatever cheery vibe that had been in the air dissipated as both Habit and Kamal stared at the mouth in front of them.

“Flower child...you still haven’t fixed your teeth yet?”asked Habit in concern. Not only had none of the teeth been replaced but the gums were looking infected. 

They laughed darkly in return, “You seriously think my family could afford that?” The men across from them could only stare in some form of twisted horror. Flower Child continued to smile grimly, now with lips pressed tightly shut.

“I’m going to..order something,”they said awkwardly as they stood up and walked to the cafe’s counter. As soon as they were out of earshot Kamal grabbed his partner’s shoulder.

“What the absolute fuck?! How did you not know or at least vaguely aware this was happening?” Kamal hissed angrily. Habit picked the skin on his hands nervously.   
“Well when Flower applied you were already no longer my assistant and I...had stopped paying attention to the habitants problems by that point.”

The smaller man couldn’t help but grimace. “So you have no idea why they even came?” Now the taller man grimaced in return. “Boris, this kid clearly has baggage, yet they spent over a week playing therapist for a bunch of adults. Oh my god, we screwed up even more than i could’ve imagined. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Kamal would have had a full meltdown if Flower Child hadn’t walked back over to the table with a cute berry iced tea. They took a sip and coughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry for dragging my problems into the conversation, especially since you took the time to meet up with me ,”they mumbled shyly. 

“No, n-no it’s okay! That‘s what friends are for. Hahaha…”Kamal blurt without much confidence. But it seemed to do the trick and soon the three were talking as if nothing had happened. But the looks the couple sent at each other when the teen looked away confirmed that, yes, that had very much happened. 

When they finished drinking Habit paid the bill despite the flower kid’s protests that they could pay for themselves. Kamal suggested that the two walk the teen home, with the person in question cheerfully agreeing. Together they walked with Habit pushing the delivery bike, Flower in the middle holding Kamal’s hand. From a stranger’s perspective they looked quite like a family. 

“Ah, it looks like we’re here,” Habit said with a sigh as they stopped in front of the small flower shop. Above it was a small apartment where he assumed Flower lived. But before goodbyes could even be said an angry woman burst out of the shop. It wasn’t hard to figure out that this was the flower kid’s mother. She looked exactly like them, albeit taller and older. 

“Rosemary there you are-my god. Must you go outside looking homeless?”She said sharply. Flower child embarrassingly looked down at their baggy clothes and messy hair. “I swear, would it kill you to act more femine?” Kamal’s heart pained when he heard those words. They were much too close to his own parents when he had begun transitioning.

“And who are you? Rosemary who are these men, you told me you were meeting your friends. I let you go out for afternoon and already you’re acting like the neighborhood whore.”

At this point ‘Rosemary’ was completely mute, not at all responding to their mother’s questions. Kamal quickly interjected, too many painful memories flashing through his brain.

“Morning ma’am, I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier,” he awkwardly stuck his hand out for a handshake, “I’m Kamal and this is Dr.Habit-”.

Ignoring Kamal, the flower mother turned her gaze on Boris. “Oh I know you, Doctor. You should be ashamed of yourself. I trusted you with my child and instead of treating her, you left her in an unsafe environment!” At the point the mom was red in the face. “Look at her beautiful smile. Gone! Because you couldn’t be bothered to build proper railings.”

Both Kamal and Boris stared in silent confusion. What was this woman going on about?

“Mom,”Flower timidly spoke up, “It’s not their fault I fell down the stairs and busted my teeth.” They then nervously looked at Habit who was in the process of wanting to kill himself. This child who he had harmed, maimed and traumatized was not only standing up for him but actively lying. This was so many layers of wrong. 

The parent on the other hand wasn’t taking this shit. “Right and let me guess, they weren’t the ones who convinced you that you were no gender or whatever that rubbish is.” 

Clearly overwhelmed and embarrassed, Flower child shoved their parent and themselves into the flower shop, locking it behind them.

Kamal felt his soul leave his body as he watched the teen walk quickly into the backroom, ignoring the angry voices behind them. This was so much worse than he could have ever imagined.


	4. The chapter in which change begins

“Okay folks we need to pick a theme,”the Student Council teacher said to the rest of the class. Flower Child nervously looked around the room. It was their first day back in highschool and boy were they nervous. Before the events at the habitat during the summer, Flower Child had been working their butt off to get into their school’s student council. And they made it! Yet, they knew absolutely no one and their social anxiety wasn’t making things any better.

They desperately tried to pay attention to the task at hand but instead felt their thoughts drift away. It had been a week exactly since they had met with Dr.Habit and Kamal. It had felt so nice to see them. While having their teeth ripped out was traumatizing and frankly, quite painful, Flower Child had made a connection with the estranged dentist that they had never made with anyone else. Maybe it was shared trauma of having fathers who had from a young age made them feel like they were not capable of anything. Or maybe now that Flower Kid’s mom was trying to force them to go to law school, they related to being forced into a profession they don’t want. Either way Flower couldn’t wait to meet up with him. 

But of course life got in the way. They woke up late and after scrambling to deliver their daily route, they biked as fast as they could to the cafe. Had they taken any of their pills today? Absolutely not. Flower had forgotten and they knew the consequences would be heavy. So after the whole fiasco they had shut themselves in the bathroom. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to experience a breakdown but it was the most private room in their apartment. They shared a room with their mother and their siblings were in the other bedroom.

When they finally left the bathroom(they felt to guilty to hog it) their mother was waiting for them. She handed them their pills and a glass of water. As they swallowed the drugs she pulled them in for a gentle hug. While they appreciated the apology, it didn’t take away from the embarrassment and lack of understanding. The two quickly fell into another argument, this time resulting in ‘Rosemary’s’ computer being taken away.

So here was Flower Child having a mild panic attack. They was in a room full of strangers with no one to rant to. When the bell rang, their legs couldn’t book it fast enough for their liking. As they neared their location, a library, they couldn’t help but start to feel nervous. Flower had decided they needed to apologize as soon as possible in an email...which was hard to do without a computer. Luckily the library had some! With their head throbbing with guilt they wrote their email.

Dear Dr.Habit,

I’m so sorry it took so long to reply to your emails! I haven’t had a computer for the last week but i do now. I’m so so sorry for last week! I love my mom very much but she doesn’t understand my lifestyle. I’m not sure when I will be able to talk again but I can’t wait to.

Sincerely,  
Flower Child

With a sigh of discontent the teen sent the message and got up. With that done it was time to go home, do their homework, cook dinner for their little siblings, deliver flowers and possibly find time to listen to Britney Spears. As they biked home they thought about how the doctor could reply. Maybe he missed them as much as they missed him! The idea made them blush, yet the idea of someone missing them made them feel soft and content. But not fully soft! No like their little friend Petunia, Flower was going to power through like the superhero they were. 

When they got home from their deliveries at 10 at night they were still excited. They had a goal. They had a future that would be positive...even if it meant less time for Britney Spears.


	5. Help! I'm too gay to function

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the last chapter, here not one but two romantic flashbacks.

Habit woke up with a headache. He groaned as he rolled over. He really didn’t want to get up but as he patted the space next to him it was obvious that Kamal was already up. With a sigh he sat up and put his robe and slippers on.

Habit and Kamal did not live together. But sometimes date nights dragged on late and it was the perfect excuse to stay the night. The first time this happened at Kamal’s apartment Habit had insisted that he would sleep on the couch.

“Boris, you cannot be serious. You don’t even fit-both your legs and head are hanging off.”

“Shush, my Lily I don’t want to invade your space,”Habit said with a wink as he watched Kamal blush at the nickname.

“Fine your loss,” Kamal said sarcastically as he left to his own room. Habit felt proud. He very much wanted to snuggle all night with his boyfriend. But he wanted Kamal to feel in control and felt keeping his private space private would help.

While it was a cute thought in theory, Habit quickly regretted it hours later. He couldn’t sleep. This couch was much too small and the room was too lonely and too dark and...Habit found himself crying. It was confusing. As he wiped his tears away he wondered why he was. Nothing bad had happened and his mood wasn’t particularly sad. 

Boris did feel a sudden flash of fear when the hallway light turned on with Kamal standing in the doorway. Kamal walked over and sat on the floor near the emotional man’s head. He softly pet Habit’s face, stroking his eyebrows and wiping the tears away. Habit shifted to stare at his lover’s face.  
“...I’m not eevn verwy sad Kamal. Why am ii crywing liek this?”

Kamal inwardly sighed at the arrival of Habit’s manic speaking patterns. He pushed himself up and offered the much taller man his hand. Habit took it and followed Kamal into the bedroom, noting that the smaller man turned the lights off.

They laid down together with Kamal resting his head on top of his boyfriend’s head. “Sometimes,”Kamal began, “people, myself included, just cry. It’s our way of letting stress go.” He kissed the curly hair. “I’m not very good with words, heh, but I know I love you very much.”

Shit. Again Habit had gone into a spiral of memories when he was supposed to be helping Flower Child. Now focused he walked into the kitchen ready to share his gameplan with Kamal.

“Morning sleepy head. Nice dreams?” Kamal jokingly said as he looked at Habit. Boris was not a morning person. The bags under his eyes and his desperate need of coffee was a dead giveaway. 

“No, I couldn’t stop thinking about Flower,” sighed Habit as he poured a cup. Kamal sighed as well. “I’m not sure what to do. It’s not fair to leave them alone when they clearly need help. Yet, at the same time I know how complicated family can be.”

Kamal downed the rest of his own cup. “Well, from my own experience having someone to talk always help,”he set the dish on the counter, “but the problem here is finding a way to talk.”

Habit stared at the coffee maker. This wasn’t getting anywhere. “I’m going to check my email again,”he said as he walked over to Kamal’s computer. As he entered his login an unexpected squeal escaped the florist.

“They answered!!!!” he exclaimed with glee. Rolling his eyes playfully, Kamal walked over to look over Boris’s shoulder. He unexpectedly made a sound too, albeit more depressing.

“Poor kid. It’s like I’m watching my high school years unfold in front of me,”Kamal said as he sipped his cup of coffee. Jesus, him and Boris really had a caffeination addiction. And this addiction really scalded Kamal as Habit suddenly stood up.

“Oh Kamal, I have an idea!” Habit excitedly said as he booked it to the telephone. “If we can’t bring ourselves to Flower Kid then we’ll bring them to us.”

“W-what, how are you planning on doing that?”nervously stuttered the frog man. He walked over and put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh at the blush brushing across Habit’s face. Even though they had been dating for over a month, little bits of contact still flustered the tall man. Not that Kamal was much better.

He remembered his reaction to Habit’s extremely passionate kiss. “Wha-what oh my god. Oh my god, fuck. I love you. I-I feel sick,”is what he sputtered out before he literally fainted. When he woke up several hours later he was still outside, his head laying in Boris’s lap, who was asleep. With a sigh Kamal gazed at the stars and nuzzled deeper into the man’s legs.

Oh shit. This was not the time nor place to think of that. As he looked at Habit he realized he must been out of it for a minute. Habit was on the phone ordering something. Kamal was too embarrassed to focus on the words being said. The phone was hung up and Boris walked into the kitchen. Kamal tried to match his too long strides.

“So now that I ordered the flowers, they can’t help but meet us!” Habit said as he was obvlious to the fact Kamal clearly no idea what was happening. “And now that we have that done I think it’s time for breakfast. You don’t want to be late for work now?”

Kamal blanched when he looked at the time. Boris smiled as he watched his love freak out about how late he was going to be, making him late in the process. Lucky for him Habit had ironed his uniform the night before.

“Go put on your work clothes while I finish these waffles,”he said, watching the other man scramble to his room. Having put them on Kamal grabbed the waffles, kissed Boris on the head, and ran out the door.

Habit smiled as he watched Kamal’s retreating from the window. For once it really felt like everything was going to be alright.


	6. I was just a kid and all I really wanted was my father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IctdU1876lw A song I associate with Flower Kid and Habit, also where the chapter name comes from

Everything was not alright. Flower Child had managed to finish their deliveries early, with one last stop at a home they hadn’t seen before. They plastered a huge smile on, lips closed of course. It dropped, along with the bouquet in their hand when the door opened. The last person they were emotionally ready, much less expecting to see, was standing in front of them. 

“Dr.H-habit?!”they couldn’t help but exclaim. Habit smiled in response. “Good afternoon, Flower Child. How are you?” 

“Surprised.” They handed him the flowers. “I guess you ordered these?”

“Mhmm, I wanted to speak to you. Would you like to come inside?”Habit asked, and had the flower kid not been nervous themself, they would have noticed his hand was shaking. With a curt nod they followed the older man into the apartment.

“This is Kamal’s place actually,” Boris said as he awkwardly sat down on the couch. This caused Flower to laugh. “I could tell. Not enough flowers and a bit too modern for your tastes. I swear you’re stuck in the eighties.” Now both of them were laughing.

Wiping tears of laughter away,Habit spoke “So I got your last email.”

“I really am so sorry. It’s so hard to get my mom to accept new concepts and me being with strange men-ah not that you’re strange!” they fumbled as they tried to speak but stopped short when Habit set a hand on their shoulder. They put their hand on top of his and rubbed it softly.

“Now Flower Child, may I ask you a question?”inquired the muppet man. When they gave a nod he continued. “What is your name. You sign your emails with Flower Child but there’s no way that’s your real name. Your mother seems to call you Rosemary-oh со́лнышко,” he slipped into his mother tongue as the kid next to him started to sob. Their hands were covering their face with their hands and had curled into the couch. When Habit wrapped his arms around Flower they whimpered but still snuggled into him.

As the minutes ticked by and tears turned into little sniffles they started to speak again. “My-”they sighed, “my parents are divorced. I don’t mind because I genuinely hate my father. All my life he made me feel useless, like I-I couldn’t achieve anything. That I’m a waste compared to my younger brothers...not that he was much nicer to them.”

Habit continued to pet they smaller person’s head, trying very hard not to cry himself. “It was an improvement having him gone but money is tight. He fought my mom for custody and even though she got it in the end, he doesn’t pay child support. So we went from an emotionally unstable household with economic income to whatever the hell we’re in now. My mom works three jobs on top of the flower shop, and I know I should be grateful but between it and school I’m just so tired-oh…” and started to cry again.

Instead of waiting to calm down they continued to talk. “That’s why I loved the Habitat. It was colorful, I could sleep as long as I wanted and people actually like meeeee,”the last part dragged out in a sort of whine, “And I realised, t-that I was nonbinary. It felt right to be referred to as genderless. I felt like I truly knew who i was. Then...the big event happened. I don’t even remember it but apparently I biked the whole way home. Passed out in front of the shop early in t-the morning, blood still gushing out of my face. I woke up to my mom crying in the hospital. S-she blamed herself for everything. It was my fault. MY FAULT! My mom is such a good person, and she works so hard despite her ptsd. I wish I was never born!”

Flower kid probably would have continued had they not felt something wet drip on their head. They peeked up and was surprised to see Habit was crying, somehow harder then them but silently. Amidst their own breakdown, they reached up and wiped some of the green man’s tears. This only made him cry harder and shove Flower’s head into his chest.

“Your so smol and precious. Haw are u still so pure despite everythang that has happened to you? Uour the only one desevering of life,”Habit cried slipping back into his mannerisms. The child had too slipped too, now being completely mute, feeling incapable of speech. So here was an emotional 37 year old russian man speaking real life cryptic talk and an american teen so emotionally distraught that they felt like their vocal cords had been cut out. 

When huddling together became uncomfortable, Habit laid on his back and Flower laid on top. It was strange how nice cuddling felt after a good cry. Much like their first encounter they were comfortable in the silence. The teen started to twirl Boris’s hair. Jeez it was soft. They regretted not petting it sooner.  
Habit smiled at the contact. Oh he was still crying, it took a lot to stop his emotions, but the contact of another person was peaceful. Most days the only other human being he saw was Kamal. And most days Habit was fine with that. Kamal was sweet and smart. He always knew what to say and the times he didn’t he turned into a blushing nervous mess. After nearly 37 years of isolation it was amazing to have someone who wasn’t afraid to talk, or hug, or hold hands, or kiss-okay begone thoughts. There’s still a kid on you.

Flower at this point was almost asleep, their mind drifting in and out of consciousness. They probably would have gone to bed had a large bang not sounded by the front door. Almost drunkenly they raised their head to look at the sound. It was Kamal, standing by the open door, looking flabbergasted. Habit sat up to see who it was and then broke into a large smile. 

Kamal seemed only able to say, “What the actual fuck, Boris.”


	7. Oops...I did it again

Kamal hummed a little as he stepped off the bus. Work had been a bit fun today. Not that anything special had happened, if anything that is what made it so good. After working for Habit god knows how long, it was nice to have a boss that was just that, a boss. He shook his head in silent laughter. It was hilarious how long he had stayed his assistant for. 

Habit had never been professional. His constant crying was testament to that. But it was deeper than that. The doctor had a weird way of invading your space without even touching you. His eyes would scan over you in a way that made Kamal shiver. Or maybe only he felt that. Kamal had a crush on his employer when he was his assistant. This made Kamal shiver in silent regret as trudged to his apartment. Maybe if he hadn’t been so infatuated maybe he could have seen the signs of insanity before it was too little too late.

With a sudden need to hold his boyfriend, Kamal flung open the front door only to find someone had beat him to punch. Habit was laying on the couch with Flower Child snuggled into his side, softly twirling his hair in their fingers. With a much delayed response, the kid raised their head with Habit following suit. When he realized who was at the door he flashed a dopey smile. 

Kamal sputtered before he could squeak out, “What the actual fuck, Boris?!” This gained a giggled from the teen. “Haha,”they drawled, “Kamal said fuck.”

Habit frowned and sat up. “Look what you did Kamal. Now they’re copying your bad behavior,”he said with a disappointed shake of the head. The shorter man probably would have started to scream in frustration but the redness in both Habit’s and Flower’s eyes and the tears marks that cupped their faces.

“Oh god, were you guys crying?” Kamal asked worriedly. When the teen nodded their head Kamal walked over and started to pet their hair. Between being cuddled by Habit and Kamal stroking their hair, Flower Child was absolutely purring in happiness. 

“But holy shit guys its nine o’clock, why are you still here?” he gestured to the darkened sky outside. Flower stood up with a yawn, “No wonder why I was so tired.” Kamal rolled his eyes. Jeez how were these two still alive with how horrible they were at self care.

“Oh, you should stay the night!” yelped Habit as he grabbed the teens hands, “It’d be like a sleepover.”

Before agreements could be made, Kamal pushed between the two. “No no no no no no no no.”he said, waving his hands for emphasis. He rolled his eyes at their obvious disappointment. “Flower kid your mom must be worried sick and I’m not going to be charged with kidnapping.” The kid in question tried to rebuttal but Habit gave them a look that said not to. 

“C’mon we’ll take my car. I need to head back to the Habitat anyways.” Flower slunk out the door grumbling. Habit turned blushing and gave Kamal a quick peck on the lips. Kamal literally turned as red as a tomato. This was the first time they had kissed since their “confession”. Habit dorkily held his hand next to his face like a phone. “I’ll call you when I get home.” He then walked out, leaving a baffled Kamal behind.

When the duo pulled up to the flower shop, the kid winced as the lights turned on inside. They stepped out of the car and was immediately covered in a fluer of kisses and tears.

“Oh Rosemary I was so worried!”wailed their mom as they held their child as close as they could. “Mom I’m so sorry. I lost track of time.” The two held each other for several minutes, until Habit awkwardly coughed to get their attention.   
“I think we should have a chat.”he said in a voice serious enough that Flower barely recognized it. The mother looked between the mountain of a man and their child. With a sigh of defeat she nodded her head. 

“Rosemary go to your room,”she said. Flower started to protest but Habit stopped them. “Listen to your mother.” With a look of betrayal they stomped their way into the store and into the backroom.

When they had disappeared from sight, the woman turned to the much taller man. “Okay talk.”

“I’m worried about your teen and-” this earned a glare, “Ma’am they spent the last two hours crying in my boyfriend’s apartment. Are they in therapy?”

The woman before him softened up. She sighed running a hand across her temples. “Yes she does but she’s been refusing to go for the past couple of weeks, and I don’t want to force her...Did she tell you why?”

Habit blanched at the question. On one hand he could tell the mother all that had been confided from the flower delivery kid but that would be wrong. He responded softly, “Well, she-them I mean, are feeling overwhelmed. Specifically about the trauma left by their father,” he gulped and looked down at the sidewalk, “ My own...father was abusive as well and his actions have effected me my entire life. If Flower hadn’t come to the habitat and brightened the place like the ray of sunshine they are, I would be the same fool stuck in the same pattern.”

Surprised, Habit looked up when he heard giggling. The mom was softly laughing. Habit made a note of how similar Flower and their mother looked when they were laughing. 

“That’s my Rosemary alright, always taking care of others before themselves,”her smile quickly turned somber, “And while I appreciate your concern it doesn’t excuse the fact that you are a grown man spending time with my teenage daughter. Not to mention the fact how many problems your ‘Habitat’ caused her.”

The man nodded solemnly, “While I do love having them as a friend, I respect your decision. Before I go though I insist on paying for their dental implants.”

She looked aghast, “Doctor while it is your responsibility, there’s no possible way you can afford it. Its nearly $90,000.” Habit wasn’t listening and instead was writing a check. He handed it the mom and slid back into his car. The woman in question shook as she held the paper. “Your kid is really something special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so wild seeing you guys actually liking this,,,like I don't even have a beta reader


	8. Friday night and the lights are low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's crazy to say but this fic is almost over. Chapter 11 will be the final chapter and epilogue. Anyways I wanted you guys to pick what I should write next. I was thinking of either an slightly angsty Jerafina x Lulia which will end really fluffy, really fucking dark Habit x Kamal,or a fluff out about Trencil x Jimothan going on a roadtrip. If any of those sound interesting please comment!

“Ok sweetie we’re going to put this mask on you. It’ll make you feel comfortable.”said the dentist’s assistant as they put the tube of laughing gas over Flower Child’s nose. They smiled inwardly. This was much more gentle than the last time this had happened.

The teen was back in a dentist’s office. No not Habit’s, but instead a professional who knew how to implant new teeth. As they loosely lost connection to the world, they remembered the night before when their mom stumbled up the stairs to the apartment, clutching a check covered in tears.

It was slightly messed up how nice the gas felt. As the edge of their vision blurred they were filled with an indescribable feeling of returning home. If anything they would have fallen asleep if they hadn’t felt a sharp pain in the bottom of their mouth. They sat up in a panic.

“Honey lay down-someone get the needles she’s still conscious!”said the Dentist but Flower kid was miles away. They were back in Habit’s office, tied down like a frog open to dissect. When the dentist and her assistant tried to gently push them down they started to cry.

“Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry-”they chanted as they continued to sob. The dentist and assistant glanced at each other in horror. When the dentist left to find and administer a higher sedative, the assistant hesitantly pulled the hallucination bound kid into a hug. They continued to blabber, “I just wanted to make everyone happy...I wanted to make you happy.”

Finally, the dentist came back and inserted the needle. Quickly, the overstimulated teen fell asleep. 

Several hours later they woke up with the procedure over and their feeling like they had been punched by a metal boxing glove. The dental asked several questions to her and her mother. Most of them were in the range of ‘Have you been under laughing gas before?’ to ‘Are you in therapy?” And even though the flower delivery kid was too out of it to answer, her mom answered all the questions perfectly.

As they drove home, Flower looked at their new teeth in their hand mirror. It was weird. They were perfectly white and straight, unlike their old teeth that were slightly yellow. Well,at least they could smile properly again. It was nice to feel life slightly fade back into normality. 

“Rosemary,”began her mother promptly shattering her daydream, “Now that you have your teeth fixed, I really feel that you should go back to therapy.”

Flower rolled her eyes in disbelief, “Mom, I thought I already told you no!” When their mom sighed they started to grind their new teeth unconsciously. 

“I know you did but I know you will feel better if you talk your feelings out,”She continued and was dismayed to see her ‘daughter’ zoning out completely in retaliation. With another side she said, “If I let you visit Dr.Habit and...oh what was his name? Camel? No Chamomile, right? Anyways if I let you go would you consider going back?”

The teen looked up in shock. Their mom was trying to barter with them?! This was a surprise. This mom had always been do or die, you do this because it is good for you and if you don’t well then that’s your loss. Never had they ever been...bribed before. They looked quizzally at their mom as she parked the car near the shop. 

“Do you really mean that?”they asked, the fear of a joke on the edge of their voice. The mom ruffled Flower’s head. “Of course I do. I want you happy and to not make the same mistakes I made at your age.” The delivery child hugged their mom in response. Their mom had met their father at their age, and frankly it was the biggest mistake of her life.

“Don’t worry Mom. I promise to not let your life lessons go in vain,” Flower Child said and promptly jumped seeing that their mother was crying. She turned to the door and unlocked it, speed walking as fast as she could from prying eyes. Up the stairs she went and behind her Flower Kid. As the mom stumbled into her bedroom, the Flower noticed their younger siblings watching from the couch. 

“Ugh, is mom crying again?” snarikly asked one who was only two years younger than them. Despite the lack of an age gap, Flower still played the role of a parent. “Shh,”they whispered, “It’s not your problem.” They went over to the tv and set in a vhs tape for the little ones to watch, and sent the second oldest to their room to do their homework. WIth everyone entertained they walked into the bedroom they shared with their mom. 

The person in question was laying on her bed, facing the wall. A wave of sadness hit the eldest as they recognized the quiet tears and the deep breaths that caused one body to shake. They carefully climbed on the bed and curled next to their mom. It felt nice. Like they were a little kid again, when their father would rather go on business trips than spend time with his family. Like how they slept with their mom whenever they wanted. But with their teenage body and their younger siblings insisting to sleep in her bed, they were no longer a little kid. 

Wishing very hard for a nap, they stood up and walked into the living room. “How do you guys feel about mac and cheese for dinner tonight?”


	9. Dancing King

Flower Child danced around their room with their walkman. As a reward for returning to therapy, which they had surprisingly enjoyed in a bittersweet way, Habit and Kamal were taking them out to dance at the local disco. At the moment they were choosing their outfit as they swung to to the beat. They were debating a bright purple windbreaker or some acid washed overalls. As they swished them back and forth in front of their mirror they decided the windbreaker would fit the theme better.

The decision was made not a moment too soon. Outside came a loud honk, most likely from Habit’s car. With a wave goodbye to their family, they ran down the stairs and out the door. As they climbed into the car, Habit sputtered apologies on sounding the horn and how it was an accident, with Kamal rolling his eyes on cue.

As Habit drove, Flower rose and swung their arms above them, taking in the thrill of the convertible. Kamal chuckled as he watched them sway. “You shouldn’t waste all your energy kid,”he jokingly reprimanded. Flower Kid stuck their tongue out in response. 

When the trio pulled up to the curb next to the club, the teen hopped out of the car like it was a fence. Habit quickly got out in worry. “Flower are you ok?? You know you need to use the door.” Flower laughed, “You think thats wild. Wait till we go inside. Those tables are going to bust from the dancing I’m gonna show them.” 

Kamal sighed as he got out too. “No,”he began, “you are not dancing on tables. You’re not John Travolta.” But at this point the delivery kid was too excited to care. Pulling both men by their hands, they drug them inside. And what was inside was beyond special. Flower gasped at the gigantic disco ball and brightly lit floor. They ran onto it and started to sway to the soft beat that was echoing through the speakers.

“Alright Sunshine. Kamal and me are going to go to the bar,”said Habit as he playfully pulled his boyfriend over. Together they sat at the bar and ordered some virgin drinks. Parenting came first over the sweet, sweet release of alcohol. As he watched the bartender make the drink, Kamal thought of the first time he and Boris had came here. 

It had been their third date. Kamal had actually been the one to suggest it much to Boris’s surprise. Habit came dressed in clothes from his college days and Kamal in a funky turtleneck. They had awkwardly walked inside and were overwhelmed with the sheer number of people. Unconsciously, the smaller man gripped Habit’s sweater vest. Noticing his anxiety, Habit guided Kamal to the much less crowded bar. 

Kamal, slightly less anxious, laughed as he sat down on the barstool. “I thought you didn’t drink?” It was Boris’s turn to laugh. “Why did you think that? I hired Jimothan for a reason.” Now fully smiling they ordered their drinks, with the taller man’s being significantly stronger than Kamal’s. 

Taking advantage of his boyfriend’s fascination at the bartender’s skills, Kamal lovingly gazed at Boris. He felt so lucky to be with this man. Not only was he kind-hearted and passionate but...fuck he was hot as hell. His face was softly chiseled with small grooves left behind by scars long faded away. His nose was bent at an odd angle from the time he broke it as a child but Kamal loved to press small kisses on it and watch Habit blush. His eyes...oh fuck his eyes. They were pure like a doe’s and drooped in the most adorable way.

When the drinks were set down Kamal made a small choking noise as Habit grabbed his and chugged it down. Habit turned to Kamal, slightly buzzed and all smiles. “C’mon Kamal! Let’s dance,” he said as he dragged his boyfriend to the dance floor. Kamal sputtered, “But my drink-” He was silenced as he Habit drew him close, his long arms wrapped around his back. Together they swayed to the beat, ignoring the throngs of people around them. This tranquility was speared as the first notes of a song sounded throughout the club.

“Ooooooooooooh this is my song!” chirped Habit as he excitedly started to dance in a frenzy. The others patrons laughed softly at his energy and quickly followed suit. Habit grabbed Kamal’s hands and spun him around as he sang along to the song. “You come to look for a king. Anybody could be that guy!” Kamal laughed as Habit basically carried him across the dancefloor. Boris would drunkenly call Kamal his ‘dancing queen’ for the rest of the night. 

Kamal, now in the present, rubbed Habit’s hand as he drank his drink. He smirked playfully at the familiar song that was playing. Habit blushed as his boyfriend pressed a long kiss to his cheek. “C’mon hubby, let’s show that kid what real dancing looks like.” Now it was Kamal’s turn to drag Boris to the floor.

They both stopped in shock when they noticed that Flower was already dancing with their own partner. They were twirling around a taller girl with soft blonde curls. Flower Child was smiling as if they had won the lottery. The blonde girl leaned down and whispered something Habit and Kamal couldn’t hear but caused the shorter teen to turn into a blushing mess. 

The boyfriends walked over laughing, causing the teenagers to nearly jump out of their skins. The beautiful stranger turned beet red and scampered off. The flower kid sighed happily as they turned to their guardians who saw that the kid’s neck was covered in sloppy trails of lipstick.

Kamal’s eyebrows raised in shock. “Do you know her?” Flower donned their usual smirk. “No clue.” This caused Habit to laugh and Kamal to sigh. Tuckered out, they headed outside but before Flower could get in the car, the girl ran outside and grabbed their arm, marker in hand. She wrote down her number, kissed the nonbinary teen on the hand and ran back inside. Flower turned around to the extremely shocked adults. “Shit, I’m so gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made Flower a nonbinary lesbian. Sue me


	10. Cookies, dysphoria, and namesakes

“The popcorn is almost ready!” chirped Habit from the kitchen. Flower Child was staying the night at the Habitat for a sleepover. Flower was sitting in the old dental office which had been converted into a living and bedroom combination. They were brushing Kamal’s silky hair and was about to braid it. “Okay Habit! The movie is ready.”

Habit walked into the room carrying three bowls of buttery junk, his hair already styled by the delivery kid. He sat back and handed the bowls. The teen abandoned Kamal’s hair and snuggled into Habit for the movie. Flower had surprisingly had chosen Little Shop of Horrors. “Hey I love musicals,”they had said at the blockbuster. 

Kamal squeezed Boris’s hand, seeing the man already anxious. Habit squeezed back when the main character was being screamed at by his guardian. But he honestly was starting to love the movie. It was about his most favorite thing in the world-plants! The love interest, Audrey, had the same hairstyle as Kamal for God’s sake! And it was precious watching his flower sing along to the songs, though it was a little concerning that their favorite song seemed to be about an evil dentist. 

As the credits rolled, Kamal got up and stretched. “I suppose you wouldn’t want to help make cookies?”he asked teasingly. The teen jumped up in excitement. “Of course I want to help!” They ran to kitchen, ready to preheat the oven. The boyfriends laughed at their reaction. Kamal turned around and roped his arms around Boris’s neck. 

“Oh you are so cute,” cooed Kamal as he stood on his tippy toes to put his face closer. Habit smiled as he leaned his own face closer. “Says the true cutie,”the taller man said as he brushed his nose against Kamal’s. “God you are such a dork,”sighed the shorter man as he kissed his lover. They stood there savoring each others presence. They would have stayed there forever if a certain kid’s head hadn’t popped out of the doorway. “Hey can you too stop smooching and come help me. I can’t find the measuring cups.”

The two quickly pulled apart, blushing profusely. They stumbled into the renovated kitchen that used to be the waiting room. Flower was standing on the counter trying to reach something out of reach. Kamal stood next to them. “Do you want some help?” This gained a scoff from the child. “You’re only like...three inches taller than me. Boris I need your help.” Kamal gasped in fake offense as Habit plucked the measuring cup from the top cupboard. 

Habit grabbed the teen by the waist and set them on the floor. Like clockwork the little family made the cookies, with Flower poking fun at how lovey dovey the couple was, and Habit laughing at how short the two was. Kamal had to wrestle the peanut butter chips from Flower, who was trying to eat them.

Finally, the pan of cookie dough was shoved in the oven. Flower asked as they put away the flour, “So what are we going to do as they bake?” “You and Kamal are going to get dressed for bed while I clean up,” said Habit as he slid the eggs into the refrigerator.

A minute later the flower child was digging through their bag wondering how they could have possibly forgot their pajamas to a sleepover. As they looked up to ask Kamal for some to borrow a pair when they gasped inwardly in amazement. Kamal was facing away from them, looking through Boris’s dresser for his own clothes. His shirt was off and when he turned around he gave a little shriek. “Shi-shoot Flower I didn’t know you were in here!” The teen blushed in embarrassment, “Sorry...I just got distracted by your…” they gestured at Kamal’s binder. 

“Oh my binder! Pretty cool right?” he said, chuckling softly at the excited nod. “Do you want to try one on?” Flower fell off the bed in excitement and ran next to him. “You really mean it?!” “Mm-hm. I just need to find a clean one,”the man said as dug around the dresser. “A-ha! Here we go. Okay you start putting it on while I go get dressed in the bathroom. I’ll help you fix it when I come back, they can be a bitch to put on.”

Until the binder was stuck on their face, they had assumed Kamal had been exaggerating. They tried desperately to pull it down but only succeeded in raising their anxiety. Defeated they let out a little, “Help..?”. They huffed in frustration when they heard Kamal wheeze in laughter. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh no you did great sweetie. Much better than my first time.” he said as he pulled it down and helped Flower adjust it. When it was set in place Flower Child let out a woah. They walked around carefully as if they would fall. “How does it feel?” asked Kamal worried that maybe despite them having roughly the same body shape, the binder being too tight. 

“Are you kidding? This feels amazing,” they squealed as they spun around the room. “Oh I need to show Boris,” and they sped out of the room. Kamal leaned against the door way and watched the twos interaction. Boris was jumping around excitedly with Flower’s smile shining like a star. Kamal slipped behind them and took the cookies out of the oven. Habit at this point had picked up the teen and was swaying them back and forth.

“Who’s my little boy?” “I am I am!” When the excitement simmered down the three took the cookies onto Habit’s bed and spent the next hour talking about useless things and gorging themselves on the snacks.When the clock chimed 12 Kamal looked at the other two with a knowing smile.

“Alright sunshine, its time to go to bed,” Habit said with a smile. Flower nervously gribbed the blanket nervously. “I was wondering if...if maybe I could sleep with you guys?” Habit clobbered the kid in a huge hug. “Oh my gosh you’re so cute!!!”

So, here they were. Habit laying on the left, Kamal on the right, and Flower smack in the middle. As they snuggled together Habit whispered goodnight to the little ray of sunshine. “Goodnight Dad,” slurred a half asleep Flower. Boris face formed into a :-0 and Kamal kissed their kid’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Boris Habit cured my dysphoria


	11. Epilogue

"Oh my God! Could anything else go wrong?!"shrieked a very,very stressed Kamal. Today was his wedding day and several things were missing. The cake hadn't been delivered yet but Flower had promised it would be there in time for the reception. His tuxedo was too large but Flower promised it made him look adorable. And worst of nobody knew where Habit was. Kamal paced around,"What if he thinks he made a mistake? What if he doesn't love me anymore? I can't believe I'm going to be stood up at my own wedding!" Flower put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Dad, the only way Boris would miss this wedding is if he was dead."

This was the wrong thing to say as Kamal started to cry in hysteria almost on command. "Kamal please don't, ugh your makeup,Lulia!" cried the now adult Flower as they swung their arms in anxiety. Lulia padded over, her tall frame dwarfing the other. "What's wrong-oh god Kamal what have you done! Now I have to redo it all,"sighed Lulia as she pulled her makeup kit out again.

"But that took you an hour to do!"exclaimed Flower in surprise. "And it will take me a half hour to redo,so please be a dear and check on the other things for your poor father." With a nod they skittered out of the room and ran outside.

The wedding was taking place in the field next to the Habitat with the reception being in the courtyard. Flower decided the best thing to check on first would be the flower boy and ring bearer. “Hey Gerry, how are the flowers doing?”asked Flower as they walked up to the little boy. “Itz good missim. All tha flowars are petal perfect in da basket,”drawled Gerry drawled as he thumbed through the flower basket. The young adult patted his head and left in search of Petunia. The search didn’t very long as she ran into the taller person’s legs. 

“Woah there superhero! Where are you trying to go?” Petunia posed like her hero, Masked Driver. “I’m chasing after Tim tam. They stole the power rings!” Flower blanched. No fucking way. They quickly ran after the thief, wheezing as Tim Tam led them up to the roof.

“Tim Tam,”Flower blew out in exhaustion,”Where are the rings?”

Tim Tam stared up at their fellow nonbinary, “Stole them.”

“Well can I have them back?”asked Flower. Despite their wacky personality, Tim Tam was definitely Flower’s favorite Habitician. But begging for their Dads’ most important part of their wedding was making them quickly rethink this opinion.

“Trade.”

With a sigh the Flower Child gave in, “If you give me the rings I will let you cut and eat the first slice of the cake.”

The purple cryptid stared them in the eyes for several minutes before they handed the rings over. Smiling, the older one scooped up the younger one and carried them down the flight of stairs. 

As the duo arrived at the bottom a car shrieked outside the habitat. Flower burst open the gates and was relieved to see Habit and Jerafina walk out of it. 

"Ooooooh Flower Child!" slurred Jerafina as she draped her arms around the young adult. They gave her a quick hug before they glared at the groom. "How could you even be this late?!" reprimanded Flower.

"I'm sorry! The hairdresser took longer than I thought and-" as their dad continued to ramble, Flower took a chance to look at Habit. His hair was piled up in a beautiful updo that Flower was sure defied physics. He was wearing a soft cream suit which matched Flower's and the other groomsmen. Kamal on the other hand was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo which matched the groomsmaids.

Flower put a hand on his shoulder. "Dad I love you but the ceremony starts in five minutes, so please, move your ass so I can walk you down the isle!" They then kissed his cheek and shoved him towards to arch he was supposed to walk down. Entwined in the wood was Tooth Lilies. 

Flower glanced at the audience. Their mom was sitting in the seats, along with all their siblings. Randy was giggling next to Gillis, sneaking a kiss and causing the bigger man to visibly blush from behind. Mirphy was standing with her camera, ready to take pictures, pausing every so often to lovingly gaze at Tiff.

Suddenly, Kamal walked out on the stage with Trencil, who was acting as the minister. Flower ducked their head and linked their arms with Boris, who suddenly jumped and exclaimed, "I forgot my veil!" 

Before the young adult could run and grab it, a certain redhead pressed the item into their hands. "Pansy,"hissed Millie as she walked past them and sat in her seat.

This caused the duo to laugh as Flower put the veil on. They gasped as they looked at their Dad. "You look gorgeous…" said Flower, causing Boris to blush lightly. But when the music softly began to play his face paled.

"Time to meet your Hubby," whispered Flower as they walked out. Habit couldn't help but chuckle. Yet, as soon as Boris made eye contact with Kamal everything else melted away.

God, Kamal was cute. His soft hair had been fluffed to perfection and framed his face. Lulia had done an amazing job on the makeup, it defined all his natural features.

Kamal's thought process was more mangled. Oh my God. Boris is wearing a veil. That is so fucking cute! And the way he was clutching to the much smaller adult. Precious!

Flower gave Boris a little nudge and they started to walk down the isle. The groom nervously looked around, worried that the veil would cause him to trip. When he turned to the Flower Child for emotional support, he was surprised to find them silently crying.

"I...I love you so much Dad," sniffed Flower as they wiped the tears away. For the first in his life Habit didn't cry. Instead he gave their hand a squeeze and like clockwork, literally because they had practiced this a hundred,twirled them around to stand next to him as he faced Kamal. He bent down slightly and let Kamal pull back his veil,blushing fiercely as the man gasped in adoration.

“Oh my God...you are so handsome,”whispered Kamal not listening to whatever Trencil was saying. Habit lightly laughed, “I could say the same thing about you, my Lily.” The smaller man rolled his eyes, “Someday you will take my compliments and then,”he pulled Habit’s hands to his chest, “I’ll be happy.” Habit smiled shyly and muttered a thank you.  
“Kamal and Boris, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before the Universe and in the presence of your family and friends,”said Trencil eloquently breaking the fiances out of their trance. Trencil gestured for Kamal to go first.

“Um...well… Boris the years I’ve spent with you have been the best of my entire life. You make me feel safe and appreciated. The fact that you are going to be my husband is so surreal, It feels like a dream. With all my heart I want to say, I love you.” The audience cooed at the heartfelt speech and Gillis started to sob with happy tears. 

Trencil now looked at Habit for his side of the vows. “Haha, I wrote it down because I was scared I was going to forget,” stuttered the tall man as he awkwardly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. This gained some giggles from the audience. With the paper out and a breath to center himself, Habit began.

“Kamal, you are my beautiful Lily. When you are near me my heart glows but when you are gone the void you leave consumes me. You were my friend when I needed one and a lover when I felt I didn’t deserve it. I am ready to dedicate my entire life to you, for you are my world then, now and forever.”

Jimothan now started to cry, with Parsley awkwardly patting him on the back. Kamal was trying very hard not to cry himself, only finding solace in squeezing Habit’s hands softly. Trencil smiled at the couple. “Kamal do you take Boris to be your lawfully wedded husband?” “I do.” “And do you Boris take Kamal as your lawfully wedded husband?” “I do!”

Petunia handed them the rings, which they slid on each others’ finger. With a flourish of his hands Trencil announced that Habit may kiss his groom. Kamal immediately jumped on Habit, wrapping his legs around his torso and pulled him into a deep kiss. The audience hooted and Flower started to cry again.

Several hours later Boris and Kamal stood on a makeshift dance floor, giggling as they watched Flower and Trevor having a very aggressive dance battle. “Alright everybody,” drawled Tiff who was acting as Dj, “It’s time for the grooms to have their special dance.”

The husbands pulled each other close as the floor cleared out to watch them. Kamal gasped as the song began to play. “You did not.” Boris smiled and began to sing along. “Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side. Rainbows are visions, they're only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some chose to believe it but I know they're wrong wait and see,” he pressed his forehead against his husband’s,”Someday we'll find it The Rainbow Connection The lovers, the dreamers and me.”

Kamal gulped and shakily began to sing along as well,”Have you been fast asleep and have you heard voices, I've heard them calling my name. Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors,” he placed as hand on Boris’s face,”The voice might be one and the same. I've heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something that i'm supposed to be.”

Now they both swayed and sang together passionately, “Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me…” As they stared into each other eyes, a loud shattering noise broke the mood. Parsley,completely drunk, had smashed a martini glass against the floor. “Gay rights!” he screamed as Dallas tried to calm him down. Clearly not appreciating being silenced, Parsley dipped the hippie and kissed him. “Wha man-” “You’re my boyfriend now,” said the drunk man as he dragged Dallas back to the bar. 

Habit giggled and Kamal yawned. “Aww is my Lily sleepy?” asked Habit in a sing song voice. When Kamal nodded Habit scooped him up bridal style. “Alright, we’re going to go bed.” The partners walked around, well Habit did and Kamal was still carried, and said goodbye individually to each habitician. When they finally came to Flower, both kissed them on the head. With tears in their eyes for the third time today, they hugged them. “You are the best dads I could ever ask for,” they said said as the tears gently flowed down. “And you are the best child we could ever hope for,” replied Kamal as he once again kissed their head.

Flower smiled as they watched them giggle and stumble into the elevator leading to Habit’s apartment. They started to clean up the absolute wreckage of the party when they noticed Nat and Trevor staring up at the apartment. Flower walked over and gave them a nudge. “What are you thinking about?” Nat gave them a nasty smirk. “They’re gonna fuck.” “No!” Trevor solemnly nodded his head and added on, “They’re gonna fuck.”

“No! They’re my dads, you sickos!” yelled Flower as they hit the duo with a broom and chased them around the habitat, laughing with the rambunctious teenagers. 

Above, the newlyweds were laying in their pajamas, fast asleep. In the background played a soft melody and for the first time both of the men were completely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End:-)


End file.
